xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Department of Domestic Security and Defense computers
Department of Domestic Security and Defense computers contained files on individuals and organizations related to mutants. History Original Timeline Obtaining Information The mutant shapeshifter known as Mystique infiltrated the Department of Domestic Security and Defense disguised as Yuriko Oyama. She mimicked William Stryker's voice in order to gain access to Erik Lehnsherr's files on a computer. After printing the information needed to break Erik free from his prison, Mystique stumbled across files pertaining to Cerebro on another computer. While she waited for those files to be printed as well, the real Yuriko Oyama made her way to the computer room. Fortunately, Mystique was able to escape disguised as a janitor. Files First Computer Individuals *Allerdyce, John *Aquilla, Amara *Blaire, Allison *Blevins, Sally *Braddock, Elizabeth *Callasantos, Maria *Cassidy **Cassidy, Sean **Cassidy, Tom *Cheney, Lila *Creed, Victor *da Costa, Roberto *Dane, Lorna *Drake, Bobby *Dukes, Fred *Espinosa, Angelo *Gibney, Kyle *Guthrie **Guthrie, Paige **Guthrie, Samuel *Harada, Kenuichio *Kane, Garrison *LeBeau, Remy *Lehnsherr, Erik M. *MacTaggert, Kevin *Maddicks, Artie *Madrox, Jamie *Manh, Xi'an Coy *Maximoff (2) *Moonstar, Danielle *Munroe, Ororo Second Computer Individuals *John Allerdyce *Ruth Bat-Seraph *Cecilia Reyes *Everett Thomas *Victor Creed *Nicole St. Croix *Claudette St. Croix *Kurt Wagner *Raven Darkholme *Jamie Madrox *Lila Cheney *Vanessa Carlysle *Wade Wilson *Scott Summers *Doug Ramsey *Alison Blaire *Maria Callasantos *Andrea von Strucker *Andreas von Strucker *Remy LeBeau *Bobby Drake *Paige Guthrie *Yuriko Oyama *Tom Cassidy *Artie Maddicks *Erik Lehnsherr *David North *Tabitha Smith *Calvin Rankin *Dr. Nathaniel Essex *Garrison Kane *Mortimer Toynbee *Illyana Rasputin *Theresa Rourke *Sally Blevins *Angelo Espinosa *Shiro Yoshida *Guido Carosella *Ororo Munroe *Kenuichio Harada *Katherine Pryde *Dr. Karl Lykos *Omega Red *Trask (either referring to Bolivar Trask or Secretary Trask) *Graymalkin *Jamie Braddock *Dr. Henry McCoy *Forge *Rahne Sinclair *Franklin Richards *Kevin MacTaggert Organizations and Programs *Zero Tolerance *Project WideAwake *Beta Flight *Dept H *Brotherhood *Weapon X *Gamma Flight *Legacy *Alpha Flight *Morlocks Locations *Xavier's School **Cerebro/Cerebro 2 **Blackbird **Danger Room *Massachusetts Academy *Muir Island *Salem Center Trivia *Several individuals listed on the computers had their names misspelled: **Roberto da Costa was spelt as "Roberto DaCosta". **Lorna Dane was spelt as "Lorn'e' Dane". **Kenuichio Harada was spelt as "Ken'iucho' Harada". **Erik Lehnsherr was spelt as "Eric M. Lensherr". It should be noted, however, that his name was spelt as "Eric Lehnsherr" in the film credits of the original trilogy. It was later retconned to "Erik Lehnsherr" in the beginnings trilogy. **Xi'an Coy Manh was spelt as "Xi'an Coy Mahn". **Kevin MacTaggert was spelt as "Kevin McTaggart". *The Maximoffs listed on the computer are a reference to Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch, whose real names are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff respectively. Quicksilver debuted in X-Men: Days of Future Past as "Peter Maximoff", while Scarlet Witch's existence was alluded to in the Rogue Cut of X-Men: Days of Future Past as an unnamed sister mentioned by Peter's mother.X-Men: Days of Future Past Cut Scarlet Witch Out; Who Is the Third Sibling? *Lorna Dane, Andrea von Strucker, and Andreas von Strucker appeared as characters in The Gifted. Gallery Mutant List - Stryker's Computer.png Harada-X2.png StrykerFiles-X2.png Magneto Prisoner Profile Data - Stryker's Computer.png Cerebro 1 - Stryker's Computer.png Stryker's_Cerebro.jpg Ddsd.png|The logo of the Department of Domestic Security and Defense, as seen on Stryker's computer. References es:Computadora de Stryker Category:Items Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline